Dawnclan (bbbm22 aka honeypumpkin) Wiki
Welcome to the Dawnclan (bbbm22 and kawaiikawaii75) Hi I am Honeystar and this is my clan Dawnclan. Dawnclan was founded recently on July 5, 2017. My goal is to have a great clan but not one to over power the rest. I hope you will think about joining my clan! thank you! "I feel stronger at dawn, I thing you should to." Clan song: Chainsmokers - Dont Let Me Down - ft. Daya This is because of the words 'Dont let me down' in this clan no cat leaves anouther behind we depend on each others loyalty. Founding Story It was a cold night, Dawnflower was running from her clan. The gifted medicine cat longed to stay with her clan, but her love for Barkstripe was to strong. The large, pregnant, she-cat was about to give birth. She cozzied into the warmth underground of a cave and begain kitting. The next morning her apprentice had woken her up startled by the sight of Dawnflower with six small kits waiting to be feed by there warm mother. The apprentice told Dawnflower she was now named the Official medicine cat with the name, Hollyflower. Barkstripe was so upset that the leader didnt send a search party for Dawnflower, but just replaced her, he killed the leader, deputy, and some how every warrior, the he went for Hollyflower, enraged of his mates disappearance. He followed her and shortly after came to the cave. He too was startled at the sight of his six kits but was still mad. He pounced towards Hollyflower but Dawnflower pushed him out of the way "IS THIS HOW YOU WANT TO BE!!"" The brown tom didnt answer and pushed the small she-cat out of the way, but this time he went for the kits, he killed five out of the six kits. The sixth kit, the youngest of the litter, was licking honey of of a tree outside as Barkstripe stalked towards her Hollyflower glanced towards a tree leaning over the musculine, brown, tom. Dawnflower nodded towards her as the young Medicine cat pounced on the tree making it fall and crush the murderous, enraged, feline. The frightened she-cats decided to name the kit Honeykit as it was the sweet smell of honey that saved her. After that honey became a healer from Starclan. It healed painful, open wounds very quickly. The shecats created a new clan and sadly afew moons later Hollyflower was killed by greencough. Hollyflower was reborn as a medicine cat the day Honeykit became Honeypumpkin, a deputy. After leaf fall leafbare came and the leader Dawnstar died because of the cold, Honeypumpkin became Honeystar and Dawnclan was born. RULES must follow or punishment will be given # Please pay attention to what is goin on in the roleplay. If you are given instructions and told multiple times what to do and arent paying attention you will be punished. # Listen to the ranks above you, espescially Leaders, Deputys, and elders. If you continue to disrescpect hire ranks this will lead to punishment in worst case exile. # Grammer. I will not appreciate it if you continually say stuff like "lol" during roleplay. It can make us look unprofestional around other clans. This will lead to minor punishment and warnings at first but will gradually get worst the more you do it. # Double clanning is NOT tolerated in Dawnclan. It is disrespectful and lowers your loyalty to the clan. If you are seen double clanning your punishment will depend on your loyalty to the clan prior to before. If you have a beleivable excuse you will get a minor pushment or no punishment, the worst being exile. # If you cannot make it to the roleplay i will understand, if you need a break or have plans. I would also appreciate it is you would tell me if you will not be roleplaying in a while, if you are gone for over two weeks without and any notice you will be minorly punished for an excuse or exiled if you have no excuse or dont come back. You may join again after exile in this case if you promise your loyalty to the roleplays again. # Dont ask to be deputy, elite warrior, or leader because the answer will be an automatic no. I like to put this trust in people i know are loyal to my clan. # There is no needed kind of roleplay, as long as i can understand it. Some people use advanced roleplay with bug word that is hard to under stand to some people and id like for that to be noticed. This will not lead to any kind of punishments but id like this to be noted. 8. DO NOT EDIT THE PAGE! I can see if you have edited the page. The only ones permitted to do so is Hollyflower, Boundingclaw, and myself. Punishments. # Warnings. # Apprentice chores for a week # Humiliation # No prey that night # Cleaning the elders dirt # Bound to camp for a day # No moss to sleep on # Exile Ranks Leader, The leader is the highest rank right above deputy. They preform the naming ceremonies and get respect from all of the clan. What the clan does and how it works is based of of what the leader says. Deputy, The deputy is the leader "assistant" they help the leader make desisions and form and lead patrols. after the leader retires or dies the deputy with take there place. Med cat, The medicine cat is the healer of the clan, it talks to starclan to see what cat they have chosen to be deputy when the former deputy becomes leader. Elders, the elders are the cats who have retired or are too old to fight. They gain the most respect from the next next to the leader. Queens,The queens are she-cats expecting or nursing kits. Kits, the kits are the youngest cats of the clan they stay in the nursery untill they are six moons old. They have the suffix kit. Apprentices, apprentices are the cats at least six moons old they are being trained by warriors and have the suffix paw. Warriors, warriors are they cats in the clan the fight hunt and go on patrols, they train the apprentices and have there full warrior name. Elite warriors, the elite warrios are the five strongest warriors they often are one of the cats chosen to be the next deputy. They help lead patrols and when there are apprentices the need to double up they ussually get to train two apprentices. Lead warrior, the lead warrior does not have an apprentice, during training time it will check on thhe mentor and apprentice and see if they need help if everything is in order the lead warrior will hunt with the warriors without apprentices or talk with the leader and deputy if there not training. Leader. 1/1 OC Name: Honeystar AJ Username: bbbm22 Description: A black cat with orange spots and eyes. Mate: Kit: Apprentices: Deputy. 1/1 OC Name: Boundingclaw AJ Username: kawaiikawaii75 Description: Mate: none Kits: none Apprentices: none Med Cat. 1/1 Name: Hollyflower AJ Username: Hollyflower18 Description: Brown she-cat with black flower-shaped spots Mate: none Apprentices: none Lead Warrior. 0/1 Name: Username: Description: Mate: Apprentices: Warriors Apprentices Elite Warriors 0/5 Kits Joining Form OC Name: Username: Roleplay Example: Description: Rank: Alliance Form Clan Name: Leaders Name: Benifits: Member Count: Leaving Form OC Name: Username: Why are you leaving: Anything to fix the clan: Alliances Basically Dresscode here You can wear basically anything nature like, leis, flower crowns, animal heads, tails, and spikes. You can NOT have you oc be unrealistic colours for a cat like blue, purple, pink, ect. For the colour of your characters eyes you can do anything but black or white for your eyes, If you label in you description that you are blind you may use one of these colours. Joining if you want to join you have to comment on my message wall unless someone can tell epme how to add the comments (im new to fandom) my username is honeypumpkinCategory:Browse